Barbie: Mariposa
Starring the Voices Of *Mariposa: Kelly Sheridan *Princess Catania: Maryke Hendrikse *Willa / Zee: Tabitha St. Germain *Gwyllion / Anu: Kathleen Barr *Talayla: Mariee Devereux *Prince Carlos: Alessandro Juliani *Queen Marabella: Jane Barr *Lord Gastrous: Alistair Abell *King Regellius: Russell Roberts *Boris: Sam Vincent Casting and Voice Production *Voicebox Productions; Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Casting Coordinator *Adrienne Lindsay Animation Director *Colin Oleksyn Lead Editor *Colin Adams Assistant Production Designer *Pamela Prostarr Art Director *Patricia Atchison CG Supervisor *Charlie McKenna Associate Producer *Melissa Lee Anderson Mattel Production Coordinator *Gabrielle Miles Production Coordinators *Kaitlyn Fox *Cara Payne *Melanie Zaffran Designers *Hayley Brock *Nicole Garber *Lil Reichmann Lead Storyboard Artist *Karen Lloyd Storyboard Artist *Sarah Jolley Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Character Modeler *Joel Olmstead Lead Environment Modeler *Adam Vorous Lead Character Surfacing Artist *Jody Tidsbury Lead Environment Surfacing Artist *Jeremy Sikorski Modelers / Texture Artists *Martin Balcerzak *Jimmy Chang *Carol Cheng *Sander Dijk *Alun Hollyman *Sid Katz *Benny Mendoza *Travis Smith *Francois Van Eeden *Del Woodward *Jennifer Yabuki *Chun Chun Yang *Lea Young *Michelle Zhang Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TD *Sukwon Shin Senior Creature TDs *Quintin King *William Petrucceli Lead Creature TD *Eddie Li Creature TDs *Kris Andrews *David Lee *Asim Zaidi Lead Creature FX TD *Adam Bagatto Creature FX TDs *JP Felipe *Ayako Ishibashi *Trudy Truong Creature Pipeline TDs *Ron Bublitz *Nicolas Koubi *Wakako Makari Pre-Visualisation Directors *Conrad Helten *Colin Oleksyn Pre-Visualisation Artists *Brian Ahlf *Oscar Lo *Patrick Nash *Jennifer Pagan *Ricardo Rodrigues *Morgan Walsh Shot Setup Director *David Pereira Shot Finaling Supervisor *Luke de Winter Shot Setup / Shot Finaling Artists *Brittany Felberg *Jessica Chang *Christopher Paterson *Joel Vander Leek Jr. Shot Setup Artist *Vivek Patnaik Jr. Shot Finaling Artists *Francois Dinh Quang *Vandy Sok Animation Supervisors *Larry Anderson *Daniel Broverman Lead Animators *Joey Chang *Eric Cheung *Michelle Hapke *Colleen Morton *Christina Roodenburg *Brandon Tinney Senior Animators *Izabela Bzymek *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Kenneth Chen *Curtis Hunt *David MacLeod *Ethan Reitz Animators *David Blais *Desiree Cassidy *Brittany Felberg *Nathan Fitzgerald *Jennifer Pagan *Vivek Patniak *Eddie Shu *Jacob Sorensen *Shannon Tieu Lead Crowd Animator *Luke de Winter Production Editors *David Avery *Sylvain Blais *Jordan Hemsley *Cassandra Simonds Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Sarah Miyashita Lead Lighting / Shading FX TD *Chris McNish Compositing TD *Jasper Kidd Lead Lighting & Compositing Artist *Rohit Sharma Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists *Jason Bao *Michael Diaz *Luke Nguyen *Rambo Snyder Lighting & Composting Artists *Michelle Buch *Roman Escobar *David Ganshorn *Nirmal Gill *Michael Hu *Alice Kraver-McNish *Harry Liu *Laura Maltman *Travis Morris *Edwin Poon *Emil Shpolyansky *Tony Tsai FX Supervisor *Bradly Dunbar Lead FX Supervisor *Brandon Marklinger Senior FX Artists *Shaun Bullied *Kevin McKibbin *Joe Pelz *Adam Sera FX Artists *Niña Laureles *Santiago Robles *Michael Sun Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Harry Liu *Vandy Sok Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Jenn Bird *Lauren Bowler *Nathalie Heath *Chantal Hunt *Cailin Stadnyk Dance Choreography By *Teresa Espinosa Director of Production Technology *Tony Pele Pipeline TDs *Josué Pérez *Daniel Wexler Lighting / Shading TDs *Vladmir Monachov *Alex Segal Pipeline Instructor *Thomas Groppi Render Wranglers *Gregory Koutrakos *Curtis Poirier Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Rob Stinson Senior Software Programmer *Paul Clayton Newman Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior System Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrator *Gurdip Bains *Neil Hogan *Shahriar Kiamanesh Information Technology Coordinator *Shauna Lee Post & Technical Operations Manager *Larry Bodnar Senior Post & Media Technician *Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician *Scott Atkins Media Room Operator *John Ganshorn Motion Graphics *Michael Douglas Director of Talent Development *Tara Kemes Recruitment & Training Coordinator *Lindsay Thompson Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Human Resources Generalists *Ashley Clelland *Jamie Savella-Mach Chief Financial Officers *Darren Battersby *Bryant Pike Controllers *Tanya Bennett *Gemma Davis Project Accountant *Ralph Wing Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Payroll Support *Meera Tailor Accounts Payable Administrator *Peter Chow Business Affairs Manager *Jennifer Kraft Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Facilities Production Assistants *Emily Higgins *Conrad Ho *Woojo Jeon *York Seaton Jr. *Brett Swanson Senior Executive Assistant *Kerry Harrington Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Sam Eeckhout *Wes Swales Music Editor *Dave Lawrence Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc., North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Supervising Sound Editor *Kirby Jannah Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Dial Editor *Kevin Townshend Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Semko *Cam Wagner Foley Editors *Jason Mauza *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editors *Rob Coxford *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Additional Music By *Lauren Baba *Macedonian Radio Symphonic Orchestra F.A.M.E'S. Project - Skopje Conductor *Oleg Kondratenko Score Mixed By *John Rodd Sound Engineer *Giorgi Hristovski Pro Tools Engineer *Boban Apostolov Stage Manager *Riste Trajkovski "Only A Breath Away" *Performed by Rachel Bearer *Written by Amy Powers, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Fly High" *Composed by Jeremy Peter Godfrey (PRS) ©; Paul Dominic Plant (PRS) ©; Ian Walsh (PRS) © *Published by KPM APM (ASCAP) *Courtesy of APM Music "Be A Friend" *Performed by Alana Hyland *Written by Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Produced by Gabriel Mann Barbie Production Finance Coordinator *Tara Browne Barbie Creative Consultants *Carla Alford *Elizabeta Andaluz *Martha Artis *Iva Bahuguna *Ally Barajas *Wendy Barnes *Nathan Baynard *Rosie Bicciche *Christina Bunch *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Brett Cambria *Eleazar Carmeli *Sun Cha *Candy Chan *Patricia Chan *Lucy M. Chapman *Joyce Chen *Ted Chiu *Suim Chung *Tim Correa *Lisa Delanty *Sally Eagle *George Eden *Alexandra Fink *Steve Fireman *Jill Folk *Tockeone Frazier *Shirley Fujisaki *Rosa Garibay *Todd Gionet *Leanne Hackmann *Kevin Harmon *Rex Hidalgo *Jim Highwart *Steve Johnson *Lily Kazarians *Emily Kelly *Shelby Kraushaar *Mark Kuo *Katilyn Lavery *Heather Lazarus *Dan Leahy *Cindy Ledermann *Bryan Leung *Esther Levine *Gary Leynes *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Ruby Lopez *Andrew Louirits *Alex Luk *Maggie Luk *Sasha Mayer *Erin McRae *Ann McNeill *Helena Mills *James Molina *Jocelyn Morgan *Angie Northrup *Sam Olecki *Eleanor Oliver *Argentina Olmos *Kislap Ongchongco *Scott Page-Pagter *Kevin Peacock *Sandy Prisbell *Maria Ramirez *Rachel Rasser *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Darren Sander *Amanda Searles *Kenny Tam *Matt Thorne *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Odette Vanderberg *Erik Venegas *Allison Willensky *Sharon Woloszyk *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *Mark Wyatt *Eri Yoshida *April Xia *Jim Zielinski Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Tony Dimichele *Kevin Farr *Joe Franke *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lori Pantel *Noel Remo *Michael Shore *Rosa Zeegers *And Especially Brian Stockton Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2013 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Dolby Digital Rainmaker: Where Worlds Are Created "The best way to make a friend is to be a friend." - Barbie Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Category:Credits